Cyclops
BiographyEdit ''X-Men: First ClassEdit During the Cerebro scene, a boy with sunglasses and a baseball glove is shown. X-Men Prologue''Edit In Southern California - 1986 at the Rhapsody in Blue school prom where everything was blue with highschool kids dancing and eating at the tables. Among them was Scott Summers and his date Selina Ki. At the age of seventeen, this was his second prom. Selena was one of the popular and best-looking girls. She was a cheerleader. In the mens room there was smoke and laughter. Scott bumped into a wall and his eyes was starting to hurt. Stan Hensey moved towards him. He hanged out with the druggies. He offered to give him contact lotion and Scott opened his eyes carefully. Stan was terrified and stumble back. He wiped away the tears as the pain got worse. Stan told him that he his eyes were red, even the pupils. He was able to see fine but a red haze began to appear. Many others saw and stepped back. The energy came out and shot the wall leaving a massive hole and Scott could see through the girls room. He relised he was doing it and closed his eyes and got to the floor. The energy was through his head. He never was able to tell Selina that he was sorry. ''X-Men Origins: WolverineEdit Scott Summers was captured by William Stryker and mutant Victor Creed. He spent days entrapped at Stryker’s mutant prison base along with Emma Frost and other young mutants. His power, along with theirs, was used to power Stryker’s deadly Weapon XI aka “Deadpool”. Scott escaped the compound along with Emma and was greeted by Charles Xavier. Scott met Jean Grey and they started having a romantic relationship. Scott was taught for years by Xavier to control his powers, Cyclops became the field leader of the X-Men and a teacher at his school. X-MenEdit Scott and Storm rescued Logan and Rogue from a fire in Logan's caravan and from Sabretooth who had been sent by Magneto, and brought them back to Xavier's school. After properly meeting Logan, the pair had many minor arguments, usually due Logan's attraction to Jean Grey. Nevertheless Scott effectively led the X-Men to stop Magneto's attempt to turn world leaders into mutants using a device on the Statue of Liberty. He got trapped by Toad but got out with his Optic Blast. He also saved Phoenix from Toad by shooting the slime off her face. He took down Sabretooth and Magneto. X2: X-Men UnitedEdit During a school excursion to the museum of natural history shortly after the incident at the Statue of Liberty, Jean told Scott that she felt that something terrible was about to occur. Scott assured Jean that he would not let anything happen to her. They hugged as he promised her he will never let anything bad happen to her Later, Summers accompanied Charles Xavier to Erik Lehnsherr's plastic prison. While waiting for Xavier, Lady Deathstrike and the security guards attacked Cyclops. Despite his struggles, she knocked him out and took Scott and Professor X to Colonel William Stryker's facility at Alkali Lake. After Stryker brainwashes him, he has Scott wait for the X-Men. He found Magneto, Mystique and Phoenix and he fired his optic blasts but Jean sensed it, pushed Erik and Raven out of the way and told them to go. Jean fought against Scott while attempting to break Stryker's brainwashing and during the struggle, Scott' blasts caused the lake's dam to collapse. After successfully breaking through Stryker's brainwashing, Scott and Jean escaped from Stryker's facility and entered the X-Jet but the dam had already begun giving way. Jean got out of the jet and seemingly sacrificed her life to stop the water hitting the X-Jet. X-Men: The Last Stand''Edit After spending months mourning Jean's death and trying to cope with his grief, Scott decided to go back to Alkali Lake because he kept hearing the voice of Jean. There he encountered the resurrected Phoenix, who came out of the lake she goes straight to Scott and as soon she is confused of how it happened and tells Scott to take his glasses off but with Scott knowing of his powers she takes them off by saying that she can control it and she does then they start to kiss. Jean starts to lose control and creates a big explosion off screen. He was believed to be dead by the X-Men and Jean who would only know but was too confused and memory wiped to know. His grave is later seen alongside Phoenix's and Professor X's who did not really die but were believed to be dead. RelationshipsEdit *﻿Professor X - Friend and Mentor *Phoenix - Fiancee and Teammate *Beast - Friend and Teammate *Storm - Friend and Teammate *Wolverine - Rival and Teammate *Rogue - Student and Teammate *Iceman - Student and Teammate *Shadowcat - Student and Teammate *Colossus Student and Teammate *Nightcrawler - Teammate *Magneto - Enemy *Mystique - Enemy *Toad - Enemy *Sabretooth - Enemy *William Stryker - Enemy *Lady Deathstrike - Enemy *Pyro Student turned Enemy Cyclops.jpg Cyclops 2.jpg Cyclops 3.jpg Cyclops 4.jpg Cyclops 5.jpg Cyclops Blast.jpg Cyclops and Jean.jpg Cyclops and Jean 1.jpg Category:X Men Category:Teachers